


L.ove

by RR235



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 觉醒东方
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR235/pseuds/RR235
Summary: 帮猫头鹰老师代发～*ooc*现背abo*孕期play





	L.ove

**Author's Note:**

> 帮猫头鹰老师代发～  
> *ooc  
> *现背abo  
> *孕期play

诡异的气氛从房间尾端蔓延开 低气压阴面而来  
正所谓冰冻三尺非一日之寒  
闹别扭这件事像场拉距战

一人去逞强 一人不退让

秦子墨捧着奶茶撑着脑袋 两眼皮打架 犯困起来 左叶炸呼呼的在休息间来回跑动  
靖佩瑶蜷在沙发里玩手机 越缩越紧  
直到成了球体 抬头打量一侧的哥俩 不寒而栗 

 

“我觉得这里不是很好”秦奋指着小屏幕里刚表演结束后的录制视频“不满意”  
他叹气后看了眼右前方韩沐伯的低落背影  
那人比他更加不满意  
耳返出问题 现场音响效果太差  
新歌初舞台 些许失人意

面前的水果茶 撕开封口捞出水果吃掉  
饮品留下大半杯 最近不宜喝茶 却点了这个  
还记得每次帮忙撕开封口的人 是秦那个奋

 

他怀孕了  
三个月 却看不出任何凸显  
反倒是那个臀 更令人想入非非  
孩子毫无疑问 姓秦  
不关秦子墨的事 Omega摊手示意

撅起嘴 韩沐伯沉思 到底该怎么办才是好

发现怀孕在八月底 刚好逢上秦奋生日  
中奖是因为前段时间腿受伤 恰逢热期 他腿上疼 心窝痒 秦奋伺候着服侍他在浴缸洗澡 半推半就做了两次 

一会儿要他帮忙擦背 一会儿要他受伤那只腿放好 一会儿又要他去拿iqos 他们俩戒烟很久 只抽这个 一黑一白刚好一对

秦奋嗅出他身上引诱的气息  
拇指扫过腺体 说做吧 你都热了熟透了  
韩沐伯笑着说 我现在是啥味儿  
啥味不清楚 反正来势汹汹的甜味很浓  
亲吻摩擦出火花 秦奋脱了衣服就往浴缸挤  
水波荡漾出来溅到韩沐伯小腿上 纱布变得潮湿 推开人抱怨道 才换的药呢

“你现在要的解药是我”义正言辞  
“宝贝 我是你的Alpha”显而易见

浴缸里发生性 是件难为人的事  
皮肤与水温呈现同等甚至更高的温度  
活动范围拥挤 才开始接吻都要窒息 水蒸气斑驳在瓷砖上 秦奋举高他另条腿 将下半身嵌进来 姿势开合太大 惊的韩沐伯差点滑入水里 固定好身体 秦奋很缠绵的吻他 笑着说  
你是被我亲吻过全身的男人

热期极其敏感 手指扩张中他颤抖着要秦奋别在里面乱按 不听也不停 类似性交那样按压抽动 去贪婪探索火热的后穴 两根手指被肠肉紧紧吸附 指尖灵敏的旋转 有些过长的指甲壳刺激着内壁 很快下腹骤然紧缩韩沐伯呜咽着射出来  
你今天有点快 秦奋嘲笑着又问  
是不是因为分居 特别想 又没得要？

嘴硬的人不会轻易松口 所以当秦奋闯入他身体时 韩沐伯张开兔牙咬紧他的肱二头 “嘶”秦奋皱眉 把自己往里送 随水流带动插入过程很顺畅直顶深处 “我试试是你上面这嘴咬的紧 还是下面这张”

他张开双臂 手掌撑在浴缸边沿 使自己不会因为秦奋猛烈的撞击而滑落水中 后仰的头颅 随身上那混蛋的粗鲁晃动 点出节奏感 嗓子眼里冒出甜腻的低吟声 秦奋舔着他的喉结  
“嘴巴那么厉害 出声这么小？”

“嗯？宝贝”几乎是用最大的力道顶入生殖器边缘 “别 别”韩沐伯睁开朦胧的双眼 泪水像琉璃溢出光泽“没带套呢…不行”

永久标记 是两个人的禁区话题  
分居原因大多于此 韩沐伯很认真的同他商讨好几次 反复强调 我们现在以事业为重  
谈情说爱这些 不急 成家立业那些 慢慢来  
话都没说完 秦奋扑上去开始啃  
“你想跟我成家？”  
“不是我…”  
“狡辩多一次 就多要你一次”

总被秦奋折磨到无声哭泣  
是欲望与情愫把高潮推到顶峰  
一不作二不休 他下定决心搬出去  
新单迫在眉睫 工作日渐饱和 时间不等人  
那些遥不可及又易碎的梦 无法重来  
把理性与感性分很开  
以为能把工作与恋情 划清界限  
但秦奋总能打破规则 把他弄乱 比如那天

乱透了 脑海里断断续续泛起空白  
浴室大灯照射眼皮刺出光点 看什么都模糊  
水滴从发梢上滴落混合泪水 肆意放情大叫出来 又狠又磨人的凶器终于闯入了生殖腔

“慢点…慢”韩沐伯唤他轻点 又骂他不听话  
可人哪会听 生殖腔更加紧致 热源不断吞噬理智 秦奋快把他屁股捏出淤青 依旧跟打桩机似的往里操弄“不行…咬太紧”

穴肉缠紧阴茎 不愿放它离开 秦奋放慢速度  
来回顶在生殖器那个肉核上 Alpha粗大的龟头摩擦敏感 享受着天堂般的圣地 韩沐伯顾不上姿势难受以及腿疼 脑神经全部集中在那个点上 秦奋顶一次他娇喘好几次  
“嗯呐…嗯呐…”  
“老韩 我想让你帮我生孩子”  
“不行”剧烈的摇头 泪水从脸颊流落  
“秦奋…不可…以啊”他勾住Alpha的脖子 身体向前倾 哪知柱体又往里进了些 还有变得更粗的尺寸 被填满到无法呼吸 吭吭哧哧哭泣着 热水早已变凉 但交合处流出来的肠液火热 缸里的水被韩沐伯的精液弄成浑浊 现在看来更加色情 秦奋怕他难受 搂着他的腰 抚摸在脊梁骨上一节一节揉搓

“你明明就想要我” 乳晕从水里露出来 粉红小巧玲珑可爱 手指很快就掐了上去 总有手段让韩沐伯竭尽疯狂 “别玩了…动一动”  
骑在他身上的人摇晃身体 体内的大玩意居然插入其中却不动弹 “给不给我生孩子？”

又问一次 狠心把乳头捏到红肿挺立  
“啊…”乳头是自己的敏感点 韩沐伯难受的继续摇头呢喃着 不行的不行 难得撒娇讨好似蹭蹭秦奋的脸要他动一动 下面很涨但不爽 “我想和你结婚”秦奋与他脸颊相贴 不知因为感动还是情欲的泪珠从对方眼睫毛掉落在自己脸上“很认真的说 韩沐伯”

眼角的泪跟短线的珍珠项链一样 噼里啪啦一颗颗晶莹剔透 他很难受心里有难受 身理也是 堵住秦奋又在冒话的嘴 韩沐伯狠狠稳住他 边吻边说“再等几年 嗯…等几年”

“乖宝贝”秦奋总算又开始抽动那玩意 速度快且暴烈 水花四溅 浴缸都在抖 韩沐伯被吻到无力 嘴唇开始颤抖 睁开眼看他 秦奋总是那种眼神看向自己 比任何人都认真都用情

在他瞳孔倒影里 自己面容 有迹可循

“嗯…啊…秦…秦奋”韩沐伯又要到了 胡乱去找自己的恋人 伴侣寻找高潮时的安全感  
“我在呢”捉起他的手 两人十指紧扣  
“让你的秦大田射里面好不好？马上出来 不会成结”

韩沐伯内心很抗拒 他真的怕意外怀孕  
本来作为Omega担任队长 这件事已经很难  
如果还是偶像男团里怀着孕的队长  
简直不敢想 所以那时他没想

腔口摩擦到快要麻木 水流被带出去推进来 每次抽插更加敏感 思绪全部放飞 他要秦奋再快一点 快一点“啊…再快老秦…嗯”

“射里…面”就这么的答应  
“但给我洗干净…”

 

所以 怀孕到底是在浴缸射进生殖腔那次  
还是出来 他们在床上做的那次  
第二轮韩沐伯因为腿不方便 只能骑在他身上 小嘴缓缓吞下根柱体 穴口褶皱被撑开 湿淋淋一片打湿在秦奋的毛发上 台灯亮度在最低也看得清亮晶晶的肠液往外泄 眯眼打量柔情似水的Omega 秦奋捏稳他的细腰 享受快感 仿佛在做春梦 

整个人坐下后 韩沐伯闷哼几声 好热整个人燃烧起来 他抱紧秦奋 将下巴搁在他肩上 轻嗅颈部脉搏 Alpha是奶甜味 旺仔那种奶香 秦奋往上顶  
他就咬唇忍住淫乱 “老韩 你今天好不一样”

“好湿 好热 好可人”秦奋见他缠绕在自己身上 拉开大腿 去揉捏翘臀 捏一下顶一下  
腔口还未闭合 很容易又深入其中 他多想多想用精液灌满韩沐伯 占有他 刻下永久  
“嗯…啊嗯哈”刚软下的性器 顶头前又冒出汁液 韩沐伯皱起眉 感觉又要被操射了

动作快慢节奏不一 秦奋拍拍他的屁股 要他自己稍微动动 韩沐伯哪答应恶狠狠又上去咬他 性爱就是场战役 爱人一时娇一时狠  
拿捏不住的小脾气 可他就是爱  
爱这只小黑猫

把韩沐伯推到在床铺上 塞了枕头在他腰下 整个动作牵引紧密不分的交融处 穴口包容他吞纳他 好像会吸越含越深 刺激引出Omega分泌更多液体 还有眼泪

热期不好熬 他们没确定身份前 韩沐伯一直靠抑制剂挨过这些年 交往初期只让秦奋咬破过腺体 首次结合 他快疯了般尖叫 痛苦并且快乐  
秦奋知道得赶紧做完 不然韩沐伯会受不了 更担心受伤的腿 亲吻他额头 在耳边说下句句情话 把漫天最动人的承诺许下

“韩沐伯 我爱你”  
“梦想与你同等重要”  
“我要的是 和你一起”  
“完成梦想”

他在听完最后一句时 意识到了末尾  
嗯嗯啊啊叫出几声 手指脚趾蜷缩着 射出来  
接着热液喷洒在秦奋肚皮上 当然  
他的肚子里 也被射满精液 举起手抚上眼前人的脸 韩沐伯问 秦奋 你为什么会爱上我

表面看起来笑嘻嘻的人 其实心思极重  
秦奋吻上他眉角的小痣 重复又重复  
因为 你是韩沐伯 我最爱的老韩

他没了力气 眼角泪水却如决堤大坝  
边笑边哭 秦奋你该回家了 明天清早有通告  
所谓分居 只是从同居变为邻居  
占有欲极强的Alpha怎么会让他离自己太远

给你弄干净 我再走

微弱的点头 韩沐伯用手背遮盖双眼 声音哽咽又问 “跟我在一起 是不是…特委屈”  
所有的思绪跟团乱糟糟的毛线球一样 浮现出噪点 他做累了 眼睛又肿又涩 

“老韩 跟你在一起用尽我所有运气”

 

运气变成了孕期  
韩沐伯从八月底气场突变 人人惊叹  
这个Omega怎么突然打回原形 这么O？  
他偷偷拉着秦子墨陪同去医院检查  
医生很好奇的看着两个Omega随口问  
“你的Alpha呢？”  
“他还不知道”韩沐伯摸着肚子 难以言喻此刻心情 是喜是忧 半点尝不出滋味  
医生把病例本合上递给他意味深长  
“生命是珍贵的 请好好考虑”

 

没跟多余的人谈起 只是在人群里 刻意离他远一点 抑制贴也盖不住标记后留下的奶气  
大多人又以为他们闹矛盾 靖佩瑶心大随着秦奋到处玩 半开玩笑是不是有哪里得罪伯哥 秦奋疑惑 自从生日以后 韩沐伯还真私下没和自己说过话 微信不回 平时公司见面拉着秦子墨左叶就走开 自己行程较满 日常相逢全错开 是得上门拜访了

刚巧遇上韩沐伯在卧室睡觉 他开始变得嗜睡 失眠症都不治而愈 迷糊的开门一看 立马掩门拒客 秦奋力气大 顶住门活生生挤进屋内 空气里弥漫着奶香与茶味交融后的气味 标记后气味不可能存留这么久 秦奋猛然察觉异样 瞪大眼睛询问 “是身体不舒服？还是？”

话还没说出口 韩沐伯突然下腹剧烈疼痛 弯腰倒抽气唤秦奋扶他上床 拦腰横抱起来 急急忙忙安置于床褥中 秦奋蹲在床边看着他眼神恐慌迷茫 “老韩 你别吓我啊…老韩”

“没事的”韩沐伯反手揉揉他的脑袋“我好困让我再睡会儿 真没事”秦奋立刻脱下外衣裤子 掀开背角 躺了上去 侧身抱住韩沐伯 贴合他的躯干 他总这样想给Omega温暖热度  
眼睛目不转睛要去望进他的心底

“说实话 我虽然有点毛躁 也不至于大咧咧感觉不到异常 韩沐伯难道有什么不能给我说嘛” 他眼圈又发涩起来 怀孕以后还变得多愁善感 时不时红眼 韩沐伯拉过他的手 扯开睡衣 把掌心放在下腹处 深吸一口气才说

“我怀孕了 秦奋”  
“三周半”

能感受到Alpha指尖剧烈颤抖 兔齿咬紧唇瓣 比哭还难看的笑着说“你说怎么办？”

 

不欢而散 他们吵了一架  
来势汹汹的信息元素让韩沐伯倍感压力  
秦奋一再坚持强调 要把孩子生下来  
韩沐伯倔强反驳 不行就是不行

你不想要他？环绕身躯的双手黯然垂下  
对于你来说 我算什么？秦奋自嘲似的询问  
可以陪伴热期的Alpha？还是恰好合你口味的床伴？韩沐伯一年半了 从我认识你开始 把心从胸口掏出来给你看 哪次不是真心？  
它为你跳为你欢喜 到底你有没有正视过我们的关系？ 分居我答应你说为了事业能理解 但如果你当下跟我说 为了事业不要孩子 

对不起 我坚决不答应 

“生下来？”韩沐伯与他对视“然后呢”  
“结婚 退圈”秦奋说  
“做不到”韩沐伯狠心碾碎对方“现在结婚不在我的计划内”

气氛截至零点 秦奋气到脑袋发涨  
理想永远都是构造又暂且 得不到的虚幻  
他从床上翻身起来穿衣 背着身影惆怅万分

“孩子也有我的份”  
“韩沐伯 咱们暂时分开各自想想”  
“注意身体”

 

冷静无非转为冷战  
全公司都知道韩沐伯特殊情况  
不敢让他练舞 新单一拖再拖 他说可以  
男性Omega身体构造稍些强壮 只要不过度劳累熬的过去 可没人敢啊 秦奋眼刀飞过去  
是个人都胆怯三分 只有韩沐伯自己天不怕地不怕 跟老板谈了很久 一定要坚持到底

如约而至 他们第一个公开舞台  
接着第一个打榜首位 无数次新的开始

秦奋最近和靖佩瑶黏上了 扯都扯不掉 秦子墨在忙新节目没去管太多 那天实在爆发吼了句 天天缠着我的Alpha你嘛呢嘛呢！

“管闲事”搂着想解释的靖佩瑶转身就走  
秦奋瞟了眼一边玩手机的韩沐伯 本想念叨几句辐射对孩子不好 又住嘴  
孩子在他肚里随他爹 这当爸的做不了主 

 

我靠 秦子墨骂了句脏  
韩沐伯笑他别在孩子面前说脏话  
不懂事的左叶还未分化 也不懂大人间爱恨情仇 只是盘腿坐在地上发呆自问自答

“奋哥喜欢伯哥”  
“伯哥也喜欢奋哥”  
“那为什么要吵架呢？”  
“就因为怀孕？孩子生下来嘛 我来带”  
“我妹妹小时候就是我带的 很可爱的”

 

“崽啊 你也很可爱”韩沐伯摸着肚子心想  
这孩子能要有左叶这么听话就好 可他并不  
最近有点反应 时不时想吐 嗜睡 爱酸  
才个把月大点 可肚子里老不安神 跟秦奋一样 是个磨人的主 

只能用训练充实自己 才能搁浅感情  
他其实特别特别想秦奋 每当站在自己身边  
信息元素无意流露出时 韩沐伯都会感到安心 这是他需要对方的讯号 

 

他们本相爱 只怪用情太深 

 

开始发现韩沐伯越来越软 冬天很冷 把那件过膝的羽绒服穿在身上 整个人埋在里面  
体能课 秦奋看见他脱下外套 拉伸时 衣摆下面探出来的半截雪白肚皮 好像胖了点 但看不出凸显 等他下腰扭动身体拉筋 眼神凝固在丰满挺巧的臀部 运动裤被撑到饱和 曲线过于完美 

喝水的手止不住往里灌 呛到嗓子眼才回过神 水喷了整片地板 左叶拍着手笑他 靖佩瑶晃过来晃过去疑问 哥 咋回事啊？

摆摆手说没什么 转想找拖把 哪知韩沐伯已经开始清理 肩胛骨在衣服背后印出轮廓 秦奋想 他还是瘦 走过去从背后抱住他

怀内的人敏感又惊颤 挣脱不开这缠绕

“老韩 我好想你啊”  
“秦奋 是你说的冷静冷静”  
“我们别这样好嘛”  
“是谁先哪样？”韩沐伯推开他 皱起眉头来  
“把佩瑶当枪使是你 爱理不理是你 ”  
“还有 你别影响人家感情行嘛？”他指着旁边小情侣“若你以为能够引起我的注意 让我吃醋 告诉你不可能”

四周安静下来 秦子墨蹭蹭靖佩瑶 胆小怕事  
左叶歪着头看他们说“伯哥 你没吃醋吗？”

那空气里弥漫的酸 是什么酸？

“啊！对了 伯哥最近喜欢吃酸的”左叶扭头从包里翻出话梅糖来“就爱吃这个！”

酸儿辣女…秦子墨了用极其微弱的气音说  
但在场所有人都听到了

噗嗤 秦奋最先笑出来 然后靖佩瑶跟着乐  
左叶不明白拆开糖纸含下糖果 秦子墨乖乖蹲下准备接受韩老师的胖揍 哪知韩沐伯先气到脸红 又觉得是个理 干咳几声重新换上老干部口气“练习都给我练习去！”

“秦子墨今天体能多做三组 别想偷懒”

等到训练结束 秦奋走过来拍拍韩沐伯的屁股 风轻云淡谈笑说“不想吃酸嘛 去我家喝泡菜汤 五个人整整齐齐都去”

如约而至 整整喝下三碗泡菜汤 左叶都没吃饱呢 盯着他看呀看说 小宝宝要营养不能跟伯哥抢 秦奋又把烤炉里的鸡翅拿出来 顺便还有秦子墨点的披萨 韩沐伯要拿被他夺取

垃圾食品少吃 还想吃啥 我给你弄  
不吃了 饱了 懒洋洋的瘫在椅子上 别过脸闷声看向别处 客厅里少了他的物件 被曾经嫌弃的手办布满茶几 家里整整有序 除了没了自己

闹到很晚 秦子墨喝可乐喝到上头 咕噜噜冒气 死活要他俩和好 闹呀吵 嘴皮子怕要磨破  
唾沫星子溅靖佩瑶一脸 Alpha好笑的边点头变附和 子墨说的有道理子墨都对 左叶很乖早早陪韩沐伯窝在沙发上 拿起秦奋的ps4手柄沉迷游戏中 不问是非 猛然来句

“伯哥 你们要结婚我要当伴郎的”  
“说啥呢 小孩子乱说话”韩沐伯只觉得好笑  
“王牌冤家知道嘛 是你们”左叶盯着画面  
“散不掉 而且我知道”  
“你肯定愿意”

他愿意不愿意 只看一人心

 

秦奋把他送下楼 在门沿缝隙上蹭来蹭去 渴望期盼韩沐伯能放他进去 休想使用装可爱这种招数 韩沐伯一把将门合上 他贴在门板上过了上十分钟 转身透过猫眼看外面 秦奋还在 大冬天穿着件单薄的卫衣在楼道里哈气 他举起手想敲门又放下 丧气般不语 

心是软下来 绝对不是因为几碗汤水  
被未成年一语击破 他们散不了 分不开  
在体内生成结的不只是共同的生命体  
还有无尽爱意 灵魂深处的共鸣

“干嘛呢？”拉开门满脸写着不耐烦“是不是还得我把你请回家？”  
“秦子墨晚上说了那么多 你咋没听呢”秦奋苦笑着说道“我都快听哭了”桃花眼里回荡着水晕“韩沐伯 你难道不懂？”

深思后 合上眼叹息  
“当感情抑制不住时 它会发酵 脱轨”  
“我们俩现在像场灾难 你想过未来吗”  
“过且过那种人 不是我”

秦奋强行闯入屋内把他抱入怀中“前段时间是我不好 故意冷落把关系搞得僵硬 是我稚气鲁莽 没有顾及你 老韩 不求你原谅我什么 但错是我”

“包括怀孕”秦奋咬下唇 快溢出血迹“那天带套就没事的 那天我如果不永久标记就没  
事的 是我太想太想…”他喉咙里哽住沙砾

“占有你”

过于想念这个暖洋洋的拥抱 并没有抗拒他  
韩沐伯哪里不懂他 秦奋很想要个家庭 很喜欢孩子 他们在节目里 真情实感把每个孩子都当做亲生那样去疼爱 带着玩笑去调侃自己“老韩 咱们什么时候生一个”

 

也会想 秦奋像捧着碗热腾腾晃悠悠的热汤  
朝自己眨巴着眼睛讨好谄媚 尝试得到欢心  
却被冷冰冰亲手拒之千里之外 总凶狠狠怼回去 也没留意受伤人的心  
韩沐伯大概就是仗着这份偏爱 才有恃无恐

他们选择安静的抱了很久 韩沐伯贪婪吸取对方身上朝思暮想的气息 拍拍秦奋的后背又劝道“回去吧 我不怪你”

“老韩我…”欲言又止秦奋松开他 垂目仔细打量韩沐伯脸颊两侧阴影凸显 腰身细窄 比没怀孕前身线更玲珑精致  
低头吻在他额间 双唇迟迟不放开 轻轻颤抖的眼睫毛表示他很紧张 “我爱你 一直都是”

“早点睡 过几天去南方 温差大 别感冒”

 

回到现在 公演结束后 秦奋拿着抽纸丧气的一直在擦鼻子 半夜不睡觉去健身房打拳 带上左叶练到黎明 连续两晚 结局是他感冒了

不太敢离韩沐伯很近 怕传染给他 加上他抵抗力因为怀孕也不算很好 人还在穿单衣时他早早换上羽绒服 读信环节用了感情 就在黑漆漆的酒店房间里 回想刚遇见的那刻 夏狂热 韩沐伯坐在新疆饭店里气质格格不入 他更像是该在高级西餐厅晃荡着红酒杯 左右拿着刀叉 更贵气些 哪知他特接地气 撕羊排 手抓饭 麻椒鸡 一点不含糊 还点了两瓶啤酒 秦奋诧异又稀奇看见他拿着碟孜然粉往羊排上撒 忍不住哈哈笑出来 人脸皮薄  
立马害羞成红色

“韩沐伯 你跟我聊这么久”  
“到底想干嘛？”  
“拉你入伙 来不来”狡黠的眼神在镜片下亮光“理想未来都谈妥 就看你来不来”  
“赌一把嘛 秦奋”韩沐伯凑近他说  
“你是Omega?”秦奋疑问  
“怎么”韩沐伯捂着腺体“可别对我有意思”

倒是这人先一见钟秦  
另外那人才朝朝沐沐

“吃药了吗”韩沐伯扭头终于放弃那杯水果茶“一直咳 子墨你叫他们买点药”  
掺瞌睡的秦子墨突然被cue 恍然清醒嘟囔  
“伯哥 药没你好使”  
眼刀飞过去 吓得孩子不轻 憋着嘴也委屈

“没事”秦奋吸吸鼻子“你呢？还在想舞台上的设备失误？”  
懊恼的呆滞点头“耳返断断续续…不然…”  
“我刚在台下耳返里听”秦奋指指耳蜗“挺好的 那才是刺破阴霾的歌声 只有你能做到”

还是不甘心 他站起身走到秦奋面前 抽了几张纸 揉搓成一个尖 抬起秦奋的下巴 塞进他鼻腔里 Alpha不敢动 心里发慌这是玩哪出？ “安慰我呀 还没那么玻璃心呢”

“半杯茶你给喝了 别浪费”韩沐伯说  
“啊？”秦奋皱起鼻子“最近…减肥”  
“是不是嫌弃？”调高眉毛质问 撒手离开他  
“没有！绝对没有！”秦奋站起身举起那杯水果茶咕噜噜灌进肚里 不巧打出声嗝  
鼻子里纸巾都没拿出来 嗡里嗡气的说  
“真好喝！老韩喝过的更好喝”

左叶拿出手机录下这段画面 跑到秦子墨面前与他分享说 奋哥这幅糗相能笑一年

李子璇眨巴好奇的眼睛小声问笑塌掉的李俊毅“大舅 我们父母爱情破冰了？”  
“谁知道他俩”李俊毅与她交头接耳“反正伯伯是嘴硬心软 大田则相反 看起来挺软好说话 较起劲来是个狠人”

又好奇的看向前面二位哥  
Omega笑出眼角细纹 随意揉捏Alpha的脸蛋 又伸手把他发型全抓乱 韩老师原来挺幼稚的人？  
“怎么了？老韩”他很诧异非常  
“就想rua你 蹂躏下你”韩沐伯取掉他鼻子里的纸巾扔进垃圾桶“这么大岁数 不懂照顾自己 这么大人 又在舞台上哭”  
“你不也…含泪了嘛”秦奋害臊的说  
那是因为你哭了 吞下这句话韩沐伯沉默下来 秦奋感情充沛很容易流泪 自己则总因为他哭 所有情绪被他支配 

想到这 又开始怄气 板着脸坐下 气氛回到最初的尴尬 秦奋张望四周看着大家 用口型问  
「我又哪做错了？」  
秦子墨也用嘴型回应「怀孕的人 情绪波动大」

所以秦奋半跪在地上 仰头看他 察觉韩沐伯眼角泛红 心里挺难受 不厌其烦小声问“是不是不舒服？肚子疼？没睡好？累了？”  
韩沐伯摇头 拒绝所有问题 说没有  
再拉起他的手 秦奋摸着小指上的银戒说  
“不管怎么样 只要你回头看 我都在”  
“哪怕有瑕疵 别在意 聆听你声音的秦奋 在这里 好好休息”

眼泪化成结晶就一滴 恨自己太易动情  
他说 秦奋抱抱我吧  
啊？惊慌失措的人 没蹲稳 一屁股坐倒在地  
弯腰扶他起来 顺带先抱住他  
极少罕见去拥抱他的Alpha  
老秦 我也没做对  
那我们和好吧？ 行吗？

紧接着又是滴泪 偷偷落在秦奋衣领上  
是随着点头的频率 

 

回北京深夜飞机 韩沐伯很累 罩着秦奋的外套睡得很安心 头抵在宽厚的肩膀上 很久没能这么踏实过 秦奋左手与他右手相牵 掌心重叠 十指紧扣 在机舱内也没取下脸上的口罩 透不过气鼻塞冲上脑门 他把脸侧到一边 却不敢动弹自己的左肩 余光看到韩沐伯舒展开来的眉头 他想让他再多睡会儿 

秦子墨翘起身体偷看他们 捏着靖佩瑶大腿表情格外激动 快看呀 奋哥温柔起来不像个人！靖佩瑶张着嘴无声大笑 你怕是欠奋哥收拾吧？一把拉下兔子 要他坐稳 激动啥呢？  
“现场嗑糖 格外刺激！”秦子墨又说  
“而且还是久别重逢的大糖！”  
靖佩瑶握住他的下巴别过他的脸 让秦子墨直视自己玩味的说“放轻松 别激动 咱俩还要现场接吻呢”  
“谁跟你…！”  
“呜！”  
多语的小可爱 总归要被人含进嘴里

 

天气越来越冷 南方人抗冻北方人却不  
韩沐伯刚吃完饭 嘴里热气还没散  
来了句 老秦 晚上太冷了睡不好  
不是有供暖嘛 秦奋反射弧长 没会过意  
傻吗？奋哥 伯哥的意思是供暖没你身上暖  
秦奋当晚就拖着行李箱出现在韩沐伯家门口 说什么要把自己当做提前到来的圣诞礼物送给他 

 

同眠睡到半夜 偶尔秦奋会突然坐起  
因为韩沐伯腿抽筋 他先把手心搓热然后揉捏拍打在修长纤细的小腿肌肉上 边揉边问好点没 韩沐伯卧在床上难受的回应 还行  
快四个月了 肚子凸出小半个球型 穿上宽松的衣服也能遮住 秦奋不让他去公司训练 没通告就在家伺候着盯着他 根本不是能闲下来的人 拉拉琴 开开嗓 再写写歌 

“之前为什么叫双胞胎？”  
“你想歌是我写的 算我的孩子 再加上肚子里的不就三个了”韩沐伯捏着铅笔在五线谱上画下符号 刘海零星碎落在额头上 台灯照射过去 只剩下道柔和的剪影轮廓  
秦奋俯身亲他的发漩“你还把我想生三个孩子的事放在心上了 老韩 我真高兴”

“又黏着我 再这样第四个孩子要耽搁了”  
“不耽搁 现在进行时”秦奋捞起他的腰 往怀里带“孕期里 热潮可是会混乱的”用唇蹭蹭他的耳廓 舌尖很快舔了一圈“那天 就发现你味道不对 我可憋着火放你一个人在房间里 在外百抓挠心呢”

韩沐伯被他亲昵的动作弄到浑身发软“继续憋着 孩子没生下来之前 别想！”  
“那他爸憋坏了咋办？”秦奋大手已经从他睡衣下摆往里探去 抚摸在圆滚滚的肚子上“到时候没人伺候你 还有孩子 可不行”

“讨厌你！”韩沐伯扭着腰身想脱离 回过神被秦奋直接从椅子上抱起来“喂 真别闹！”  
“给你点好脸 就…”韩沐伯抱怨到一半 觉得秦奋也挺委屈 再去医院复查是他陪着去的  
医生还是那位 把秦奋糟践到一文不值 说不够关心你的Omega 这么点瘦营养也跟不上  
韩沐伯躲在口罩里说 是我自己吃多少 又说每天还在训练体能 秦奋压低帽檐 在桌下握着他的手 很认真的跟医生道歉 医生寻思这两小年轻来路有点不一般 多嘴问了句

“我是喜欢他的平凡人”秦奋笑着解答“他呢 是被我喜欢的平凡人 仅此而已”  
韩沐伯很用力去会握他的手 捏到手背发白  
接下来问了些常规问题“性行为还有吗？”  
“啊？”秦奋居然涨红脸“没有 没有”  
书写在病历本上几个字说笑着“孕期头几个月呢 Omega会不定期发热 抑制剂用过吗？”  
韩沐伯摇头说“只贴过 抑制贴主要是 掩盖味道”  
“最好别用啊 影响胎儿”医生指着秦奋说“哪怕Alpha跟你发生点什么也别用”

两眼放光秦奋机灵的问“能发生到哪里？”  
被逗乐的医生哈哈大笑“稍微注意点 就行”

 

身躯被放入在柔软的床铺中 韩沐伯环住他肩膀的手还没放开 秦奋盯着他笑呀笑  
“医生都说了 能发生点什么…”Alpha毫不犹豫释放出大量的信息元素 空气里灌满香甜的奶气 韩沐伯闻进鼻子 腺体也被唤起 火热热的燥 “瞎闹”声音竟添加几分磁性比醇熟的甜酒还醉人 

“做吧”秦奋刮过他的鼻头 单脚跪在床上与他接吻 手伸去解开他的睡衣纽扣 韩沐伯哼哼几声表示反抗 却在对方舌尖挑逗口腔每存内壁时放弃了 如狼似虎谁都不想憋 他俩好几个月没做过 说穿心底 是想要

手有些冰 他小心触碰柔软的肚皮 里面有他们爱的结晶 韩沐伯冻的一机灵 接吻到头晕  
手掌推推秦奋 要他抬头看自己 总有那双眼睛 真挚热情充满爱意 主动把睡衣脱下 露出雪白的肌肤 平坦的胸部也有些隆起 把衣服扔到地上 扯掉秦奋身上的运动裤 裆部早已鼓起形状 其实不太喜欢用嘴去满足谁 想想小别胜新婚 也算是犒劳这只大一巴狼

秦奋不知道韩沐伯会自己来事 吓得差点从床上滑下去 猫唇微张丁香小舌探出来 握着那根玩意 灵活的舌尖绕着软沟 缓缓旋转戳刺前端开始冒汁的小眼 不厌其烦 自上而下来回舔舐 秦奋挺直腰杆往前 嘴里的东西又涨大几寸 韩沐伯皱起眉“这么大 吞不进”  
“不吞 不老说脏嘛”秦奋揉揉他的细发  
“好乖呢 我的宝贝”  
“比肚子里宝宝还乖”

哼 气的韩沐伯差点要用牙要咬他

“来 让我亲热亲热你”把他再次摁倒在床上 两眼盯着软乎乎的胸部 双手立刻摸了上去 “好软好舒服”直言不讳的脱口而出 倾身向前张嘴含住玲珑红豆大小的乳首 犬齿扫刮肉粒 舌尖带着旋转舔弄 粗糙的舌苔刺激敏感地带 韩沐伯抱着他的脑袋把自己往前送 边咬边揉也止不住嘴“再过几个月 就要涨奶了 你说会不会溢出来？”  
“轻… 轻点”韩沐伯扯他的发根“明天又肿了”  
“老韩 到时候我也想喝你的奶”秦奋笑的猖狂“肥水不流外人田 要留给你家大田”  
“又…乱说”韩沐伯被他这么弄 还真感觉乳头酸胀要流出什么“连你崽的也要抢？”  
刻意发出啧啧的响声 跟吃奶嘴似的大口大口吮吸“臭小子你爸都喝不到嘴的东西 你倒是能享受”捏着乳房几乎是要挤出奶来“我会吃醋的”

Omega被他玩弄着上身 下腹瘙痒难耐 不经意用下体摩擦起床单来 “下面…老秦…”

久别的性爱 当手指沿股缝向下滑去 后穴开合到平时不可能有的大小 并合两指轻而易举插入其中 开始搅动  
“好湿呀”秦奋满意去亲他的耳垂 下颚  
“怀孕真是件神奇的事”咬着喉结感受到韩沐伯一颤一颤的低吟 喘息声里灌满蜜糖 这磨人的小妖精

“差…啊差不多就行…啦啊”受不了前奏缓慢  
催促着Alpha快进入主题 “进来 我要你…”  
“乖乖 宝贝”秦奋立马扯开双腿 托起翘臀 扯下湿淋淋的睡裤 用极好的视力观察正在吐息的穴口 媚红色肠肉若隐若现 粘稠的液体一股股喷射出来打湿四周雪白肌肤

“小宝贝 爸爸来看你了”

韩沐伯刚想骂他不知羞耻 骚话连篇 突然被硬生生插入疼的浑身激灵 “哈啊呀…”痛感传输神经很快又变作快感 秦奋没有停留全部插入 炽热的性器将他塞得满满当当 闷声抽噎好几口气缓缓开口“太…涨了呃…好深啊”

“有没有不舒服？”担心他难受随即秦奋吻了上来 唇齿摩擦着颈后的皮肤轻轻啃咬着 安Omega“放松放松…我要动了”

节奏与力道都被秦奋掌控 每次抽插都是又狠又快 硕大的顶端来回抵上他的腺体 丰满的肉臀跟着快感一波一波颤抖“啊啊啊…你…”  
整根没入蛮横地撞在他的敏感点上 内壁高温柔软吸附在性器上 富有弹性的肠道自觉收缩夹紧 抽离时带出几寸绯红色的穴肉 像这张小嘴依依不舍般缠裹着体内的凶器

身体早被秦奋了解的一清二楚  
做起来更是游刃有余 两人默契的撞击交欢

“我觉得你快射了”秦奋握住Omega不大的生殖器“想吗？”在囊袋上轻轻揉捏  
“嗯嗯…要…”韩沐伯微张嘴唇 多余分泌的唾液垂涎欲滴 嘴唇红通通惹人怜爱

又是深度热吻 秦奋鼻梁撞在他的鼻梁上  
五官拧捏成团 在手部飞速的撸动中 韩沐伯率先射出来 白浊烫手的液体射满秦奋左手 以及自己的肚皮上 把多余的精液涂满他的肚子 亲自又将精液舔干净吞入腹中 吻着微鼓的小腹他说笑着“老韩 你说我俩做这事的时候孩子都能看见吧？”

又停入往体内深插几分 顶到生殖腔口边缘  
“别…别进去了”刚射完还在高潮里的韩沐伯摇头拒绝“弄到孩子就不好…”  
“以后我跟孩子你更爱谁？”龟头摩擦研磨在缝隙周围“啊？韩沐伯”  
“操！”忍不住这人变着法来折磨自己“你就是个臭小孩！啊……秦奋…真…不行”  
感觉腔口即将被捅开 韩沐伯夹紧甬道动弹不得 体内膨胀的性器形状都快刻在肉壁里 秦奋被夹着爽到头皮发麻 捏捏屁股要他再放松点 再三许下誓言 保证不捅开生殖腔 把那些腻味的情话说了一遍又一遍

兴许是知道自己玩的过分了点 怀着孕的人被自己操到开始哭 边说对不起边要抽身离开 韩沐伯缠上也舍不得 搂着他说  
“我都爱”  
“你和孩子 我都爱”  
“秦奋 我爱你”

再次投入性爱之中 他温柔体贴 不再横冲直撞 而且顾及对方的感受 是被伺候到了舒服韩沐伯肆意发出甜蜜的嗓音 如同催情剂在秦奋耳边响起 空气中交换穿插的信息元素好似杯冬日里暖手的奶茶 发酵孕育温暖

猛然几个抽动 秦奋说我射外面  
韩沐伯扣着他的掌心说 射里面 让我好好感受你

他们同时到达高潮 射出的热流灌满蜜穴 肚子更加涨大几分 多余的液体从里流出 大腿根全是浑浊  
秦奋射了几股才气喘吁吁从体内退出 翻身倒在了韩沐伯身旁 抱紧他亲吻他被汗水染湿的额头

用体温裹紧他 四只手同时捂在他的肚子上  
突然感觉里面有微弱的蠕动

秦奋傻乐起来问 是不是孩子被吵醒了？  
韩沐伯那个羞 怕掉他的手说还不是怪你  
怪我就怪我 那作为惩罚  
“把我的下辈子 都赔给你够不够”

“韩沐伯 我也爱你”

 

圣诞前几天秦奋就吵闹着找他要圣诞礼物  
韩沐伯视而不见 继续窝在家里做自己的事  
那晚平安夜过了好几个小时 秦奋下完通告急匆匆赶回家 身上雪还没化开 脱掉带着寒气的外套 捻手捻脚进房发现韩沐伯不在  
转身去书房看看 韩沐伯居然困倒睡着在桌上  
叹口气怕他着凉 探身过去准备抱起回床

瞟眼发现压在手臂下的一张书纸  
泪水就在此刻溢满眼底 哭到鼻头变红  
也不敢出声吵醒梦中之人  
韩沐伯朦胧醒来时 秦奋早擦干泪坐在地上趴在他腿上 笑着问“等了很久吗？”  
“怎么不把我叫醒？”  
“你睡的太香了”韩沐伯坐起身上披着的羽绒服掉落 想起什么胡乱的把桌上东西收拾干净 脸红心跳加速才看到秦奋不对劲  
“眼睛好红啊你”担心去询问  
“有点累”秦奋打着哈欠说“老韩 我们去睡觉吧 ”

“好困”  
“嗯”

 

1228零时 秦奋急忙忙从外归家  
埋怨堵车 错过了第一时间祝他生日快乐

刚进屋 韩沐伯穿着那套刚买的宽松睡衣  
双手藏在身后 皱巴着小脸不太开心  
“你迟到了！”  
“宝贝 生日快乐”秦奋冲上去抱起他原地转了几个圈  
“好啦好啦 放我下来”拍拍又粗了几圈的胳膊

他把那张纸从身后小心翼翼举起来 递到秦奋面前说“圣诞礼物没给你 生日礼物你也没给我 不过”  
轻咳两声“我想了想 把自己送给你好了”

那是张填好韩沐伯个人信息的婚姻登记表  
配偶信息处 只有姓名那一栏被他填好  
「秦奋」两个大字 占满空白处

“往后余生 多多指教”  
秦奋笑着又红了眼 接过纸张 如视珍宝  
“所以韩沐伯先生 要和我结婚吗？”  
“不然呢 秦奋先生”

忘了谁先主动吻了谁  
反正那个吻很甜 甜到掉牙  
糖果不一定永远保持着蜜意  
它可能会酸 可能会甘甜下去后又泛起苦  
可它终究是颗糖 入心变甜

 

跨年夜韩沐伯哪没去 左叶秦子墨在家陪他  
Alpha成群结队出去浪 留守三人组慵懒的享受难得的假期 零点刚过 秦子墨手机先响起靖佩瑶的视频通话 对面被吹到通红的人挥手与他打招呼 说明天给你们买新年礼物

奋哥黑卡都带好了！  
诶 奋哥呢？奋哥！

回头看韩沐伯也不见踪影  
他溜走给秦奋视频去了

“冷不冷啊 穿那么少”韩沐伯看他头发张牙舞爪的飞舞 毛糙糙的哪像个爸爸  
“看见你就不冷”嘴里呼出的白烟还有冻成深色的嘴唇 不冷才怪  
“明天去录歌要保暖 感冒也对嗓子不好”不免跟老妈子似的去叮嘱  
“好 明天还要别的事”  
“什么？”  
“就不告诉你！”

元旦还没过完 新年第一天就快结束  
秦子墨在微信群里@自己  
韩沐伯刚睡醒 揉着眼看半天 原来是秦奋在群里发了张图片 那是枚对戒

很贵的品牌 韩沐伯认识  
简易不失高贵 钻石在银色的小圈上绽放耀眼夺目的光芒 他看清圈内刻着他们的名字

Roi&Mubo

接着靖佩瑶发消息  
【看见没 奋哥出手必定有排面】  
【我的呢我的呢！】秦子墨立马回复  
【你不是还没给我生孩子嘛】靖佩瑶说  
【你俩私聊去 群里还有未成年】韩沐伯阻止他俩打情骂俏

【佩瑶别乱说！】秦奋发了段语音【这个戒指我很早就定好了！老韩没怀孕之前我就定好了！】

【秦奋 你什么时候准备向我求婚的？】

 

群里安静下来 再过三十秒他的手机响起  
接来是秦奋“新年快乐 韩沐伯”  
“昨天不是说过嘛”韩沐伯笑他  
“多说一句嘛”话筒里风声很大 呼啸进心里  
“很早了”秦奋声音变得含糊“就想和你一辈子在一起”

“你不知道的是”韩沐伯切回微信把那张照片放大看 手指颤抖触碰着内侧他们的名字

 

“傻子 你肯定没我想的早”

他永远记得 17年仲夏夜  
同行从餐厅出来 因为贪杯又多喝了三瓶啤酒  
路边安静的只剩下蝉鸣 他走着走着 脚步变得轻盈  
腾空快要飞起 那只手用力握住了他  
把他往身边拽 拉入人行道内侧  
秦奋说“小心点 走里面”  
那是比酷暑烈阳里 还炙热的双眼

“不如牵着吧 我有点晕”  
“啊？真的？”

“不乐意就算了”  
“韩沐伯 是嘛”小声认真重复三遍他的名字 鬓角的汗蒸发在空气里 第一次闻见对方信息元素 怪甜的

“我愿意”

 

大概从那一刻开始 便被虏获芳心  
灵魂里 住下另一个你

End


End file.
